Is this Love?
by Haruka Maizuka
Summary: Riku finds himself falling for an old childhood friend and also an old enemy. However does she feel the same for him? does this feeling of love exist or is it just a false love?


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything from Kingdom Hearts all I own is Hikari. All KH stuff and characters are property of Squaresoft and Disney.

A/N Well Here it is! A fanfic branching from a fanfic! Lol. This was something one of my close friends told me to do. It is a romance between Hikari from my fanfic Kingdom Hearts: Broken Remembrance and Riku. Please do not use this to determine what will happen in my other tale. This is mainly for my buddy KK's amusement, she thinks they would be a good couple.

Ch.1: Forgive Me

Hikari sat with her feet in the crystal clear waters that surrounded destiny Island letting the waves splash her face with the ocean's spray. She sat waiting, knowing Riku would come out to the shore and find her sitting there. Her heart raced quickly. Would she forgive him for accepting the darkness into her heart, or would he turn her away? She had changed and she hoped he would notice that.

"Hikari?" a voice asked almost as if unsure from behind her.

She looked behind her. Riku was there wearing a blue and black shirt and some black pants with buckles and such hanging off them. Her eyes rose to his face. His eyes that held the shades of the ocean's glimmering colors were filled with worry. "I'm not here to cause trouble. I'm merely here in hopes that you may forgive me," she said her voice faltering, "I'll leave, I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry."

Riku walked to her and sat down, "Will you stay?" Hikari smiled as a tear rolled down her face, "Does this mean I am forgiven?" Riku wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly.

"Yes, it does. I know what it is like to fall into darkness for I've been there too," he whispered in her ear as she sobbed gently on his shoulder. He turned his face up and looked into her sad grey eyes, "I promise I'll protect you from that darkness Hikari. I won't break that promise. Our destiny's are one remember?"

"Yes, and I trust you Riku. We will fight the darkness together."

Later

Hikari's POV

Riku is so caring. He has been that way since we were small. Back in those days the two of us were close. I had told him so many tales of other worlds that I had seen. Yet I always told him that Destiny islands was my favorite. Everything was so serene and I liked having a friend. I guess it was also because I liked him. We were childhood sweethearts so to say. Through my current journey I learned that old crushes just never really go away.

I've hurt him so much though, I did after all try to kill him. I gave him two choices, submit to the darkness or die by the hands of it. He awoke me from my shell. I just wish that I had never fought him.

I left the small home I was staying in on the island and began walking along the shoreline beneath the stars up above. I remembered when we were small, that night the meteorites came down… one of the last times I had to see Riku before we were separated. He had held me close because I was scared that one might hit me. Soon my fear fell away and we watched in amazement. I had to leave though since my mother would start worrying about me.

I stopped to look up at the sky. I use to see the stars above as gleaming light bursting through the sky's deep darkness, now all I saw was infinite darkness smothering the feeble light of the stars. What would happen to me? I fought for my heart against the darkness and had won but what would happen if it pulled it back and smothered its' light? Would I hurt all that I cared about?

I was afraid of myself and I had nothing to protect me.

Riku's POV

I guess I was just too restless to sleep. Next thing I knew I was going outside to go think beneath the stars. As I headed up to the poupu tree that leans over a bit above the water a bit I saw her there, looking up at the sky her eyes filled with an almost scared look. She must have heard me coming cause she turned to look at me, "Couldn't sleep too?" she asked with a smile even though her eyes still held that sad, scared look.

"I just am so restless," I said looking at her. She really was quite pretty. What was he thinking? He had only known her when they were younger! Then he had forgotten who she was until recently he remembered his past. However they did fight one another and he did help her turn away from the darkness. She understood me.…

"I'm scared Riku, of the darkness. I'm scared it will take me again. I'm afraid I'll hurt you guys," her voice cracking.

"Hikari… I'm scared too. I'm scared if the darkness that pulls at me and calls me constantly," I said my voice low. Next thing I knew I had my arms wrapped around her, "however together we can fight it Hikari. As long as we help one another."

I looked into her eyes, so lost and alone. It was as if they called to me, I feel into those soft grey eye. My lips met hers for a moment. I don't know why I kissed her, I just did.

A/N Enough for now! Gonna leave ya hangin'! Mwahahaha! Oh and leave a review!


End file.
